


If I'm Lost In Translation, Blame The DNA

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekchen - Freeform, M/M, bff!chendo, broken!baekchen, implied!baekxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: He cocked his head to the side, as if to say, "Is that your date?".It has not even been three months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> grammar is shit. its legit a drabble bc its so bloody short.

**_Jongda:3 :_ **

**_hey where are you? im outside the study room right now_ **

 

 

Jongdae texted his closest friend in the campus Kyungsoo, his hands gently tapping on his touchscreen phone. Kyungsoo was not an individual to be particularly tardy, so he was probably late. What can you expect from that boy, seriously?

 

Huffing, Jongdae edged closer to the door. He hated the campus, given that it has not been particularly kind to him. Kim Jongdae and University of Flasglow are possibly the most polar of opposites you can think of. The party-seque school never had a place for a quiet, introverted Jongdae. It was even a miracle that the boy could find a friend like Kyungsoo. Other than that, this campus housed a senior that Jongdae never wanted to see again. Yet, their similarities and their love of biology brought them together in the first place. Now becoming a freshman with a major in Biology and minor in Public Health Service, Jongdae had to step foot into Flasglow's Faculty of Science. Funny how only a few months before, Jongdae would be thrilled to be in the same place as the senior.

 

Lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet, Jongdae grew increasingly impatient. _I should just go in and book some seats_ , thought the freshman. He turned the knob of the building and flung the door outwards, but something in the air stilled.

 

 _There he is_ , bitterly remarked Jongdae. The senior sat in one of the seats near the door. His head shot up at the sound of the door of opening to see the newcomer in the room. Their eyes met. The senior's eyes widened at the sight of him. And Jongdae's eyes darted to see the other occupants of his table, another boy, taller and prettier with his dimples. Huh, snorted Jongdae. He looked back at Baekhyun and cocked his head to the side.

 

_Is it a date?_

 

Jongdae smiled, hoping that the teasing smile would not look too strained. Without waiting for the older boy's response, Jongdae let go of the knob, causing the door to slowly close in his face.

 

**_Jongda:3 :_ **

_**can we move to the cafes in the west wing?** _

 

Ding! A reply.

 

_**D.OKyungsoo:** _

_**is there anything wrong?** _

__

Jongdae let his smile fall. He was far enough from the building anyway.

 

_That I will never be good enough?_

 

_For Him?_

 

A voice in his head reminded.

 

**_Jongda:3 :_ **

_**Nah, the common room is too crowded. :3** _


End file.
